Just Like Daddy!
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: What happens when Petey's son Jackson wants to be like daddy and enter the kids body building competition? *Part of Like Us* OS! Petey/OC


Alex Shelley sat there on the sofa with Ajay as Petey and Jack seem to be off getting ready for Jack's first body building competition. "I can't believe Petey talked you into letting him do this with Jack. It's he a little young for body building?" "Jack said he wanted to as long as it was okay with mommy and daddy. Petey agreed and talked to me about it. At first I thought he was crazy but he filled me in on everything." Shelley just sat there and shrugged his shoulders as they could hear the sound of Jack running though the house. Shelley couldn't help but to giggle a bit seeing Jack in nothing but his little speedo. "Mommy…Daddy said this is all I get to wear on stage." "Of course you have to be able to show off for everyone." Ajay couldn't help but to smile seeing Jack getting ready as Petey made his way though the house as Jack turned slightly. "It makes my butt look good." Jack had that cheese grin on his face as Shelley busted out laughing.

Ajay then stood up as Petey made his way over to the sofa. She then kissed him before turning her attention back to Jack. "I told your father the same thing when he was getting ready for his competition. Like father like son right." Petey's face turned about 50 shades of red as Jack couldn't help but to start giggling. After a moment or two Petey then looked over at Jack. "Finish getting ready Jackson so we're not late." Jack nodded his head running though the house to finish getting ready before coming back out several minutes later dressed in his little track outfit. A moment later some one outside honked the horn as they all made their way out to the car where Uncle Scott was waiting for them. "He doesn't look nearly as nervous as you did for your first competition Pete." The small Canadian couldn't help but to laugh as they all packed into the car as Scott drove to the casino.

Didn't take very long before they arrived and piled out of the car. Jack looked as confident as ever as they all made their way into the casino as they stood in line for registration. Ajay pulled out the papers and handed them over to Petey as they got up to the table. Petey handed over the paper work as they looked it over. "I'm sorry but only one of you will be allowed to go back with him." Ajay pointed at Petey as the lady nodded her head and handed over a number. "You two can go down the hall to the locker rooms while the rest can go sit in the lounge." "You have fun out there and show them how it's done baby." Ajay knelt down in front of Jack before giving him a hug as her, Shelley and Scott walked into the lounge. Jack and Petey made their way down the hall and into the locker area. Jack started taking his track jacket off along with the matching track pants.

As everyone was getting ready one of the officials walked into the room and explaining everything that was going to happen. He then called off the first group of kids to go out on stage. "You ready for this Jackson?" Jack nodded his head as he sat on the floor stretching before standing back up. "I wanna be able to win to like you." Petey couldn't help but to smile looking at his son. "Show me how you'll win then." Jack nodded his head before doing a few poses before doing the one he was specifically taught. Petey looked at him making sure everything was just right. By the time they were done it was time for the second group of kids which was Jack's group. They all made their way to the stage as Petey went out into the lounge to stand with the rest of the parents.

"Oooo look there he is." Ajay pointed out Jack standing with the rest of his group. Each kid took their turn posing for the crowd and the judges before it was Jack's turn. He walked up to the X on the floor as he went though each pose. Ajay held her camera up taking pictures as Petey stood there coaching him. Jack then went to stand back in line as they were all sent backstage. Petey walked over to where everyone was sitting. "How do you think he did?" "He was so cute up there. So now what?" Ajay stood there looking at Petey. "So now we wait for the to announce the final four." They all sat there waiting for the announcement as the announcer came over the PA system. "The first finalist is #3 Kenneth Moore. The second finalist is #7 Max Jackson. The third finalist is #11 David Stone. And the fourth and final is #16 Jackson Williams!" Ajay screamed and cheered as the four kids walk back out onto the stage.

"So now they get to do one final pose before they pick a winner." The small Canadian stood there looking at the four kids up on stage. Each kid walked up to the X on the stage doing one final pose before standing back in line. It was Jack's turn as he walked up and took a deep breath. He then raised his hands up before bringing them down and pressed his hands together and pulling them towards his body. It was the pose that Petey had taught him to do as he was no imitating his daddy's Maple Leaf Muscle pose before he stood back in line. You couldn't tell who was more nervous Petey or Ajay while they waited for the winner to be called.

A few minutes went by before the announcer walked up on stage as he opened the envelope. Petey made his way back down by the stage followed by Ajay, Shelley and Scott. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The third runner up is…#7 Max Jackson! The second runner up is… #11 David Stone!" Ajay stood there squeezing Petey's hand waiting to see who was going to win. "And the winner of the Junior Windsor title goes to…#16 Jackson Williams!" Both Petey and Ajay cheered as they brought out the trophy handing it to Jack as Petey quickly made his way onto the stage as he dropped to his knees as Jack run over to hug him.

Petey was followed by the other three as Ajay hugged Jack. "You got to go stand over there and get your pictures taken now." Jack nodded his head as he went to get his pictures taken with his new trophy. He placed it down next to him as he did his Maple Leaf Muscle pose for the cameras. Ajay looked over at Petey and smiled. "Just like Daddy!" Petey couldn't help but to smile big as he wrapped an arm around her as she took more pictures of Jack.


End file.
